Demons Of Mankind
by Mr-Worth-A-Read
Summary: My own remake of the original Godzilla. Set in Britain, 2014, Join Kevin Yeager on a race against time to uncover the dark secrets of the infamous secret society known as the Illuminati before a giant, prehistoric monster lays waste to the English coast as his family have to deal with their own personal demons and a pair of American reporters work to capture the tragedy on film.
1. Prologue: Birth In Destruction

**A/N: My own revamp of Gojira 1954, set in Britain, this story gives multiple references to the novel/film Angels and Demons. It is mainly set in Britain, so American readers may not fully understand some terms, ie football and soccer, etc...**

**Religious/Scientific disclaimer: This story is a work of fiction, intended solely for entertainment purposes, it is not attempting to start a hate conflict against anyone, The links between the Catholic Church, Godzilla and the Illuminati portrayed in this story are purely fictional and are -as said before- for entertainment only. you have been warned.**

**Enjoy!**

Prologue: Birth in destruction

The year is 1956, The United Kingdom is preparing its' third nuclear weapons test, Operation Mosaic. The weapon was based on the Montebello Islands west of Australia, to be dropped from a 31 metre tower to the ground, the device was to have an expected yield of 15/16 kilotons.

At 2;14 pm, the device was detonated and had an unexpected destructive yield of 60 k/t, the largest nuclear explosion in Australia to this day. The blast wiped out everything in its' path, turning most matter in the area to ash as the massive burst of energy shook everything apart, atom by atom. The land was left devastated, just like the aftermath of every Atomic bomb in history.

Though the event quickly disappeared from the minds of people, put to one side as another nuclear test, this one was different. It covered a dark, terrifying secret that once out, would cause chaos on a global scale. They weren't trying to test a nuclear bomb, the massive yield was actually intentional, as they tried to kill something. But little did they know, they had just made it worse...

Godzilla: Demons of Mankind

**By the way, I mean what I said at the start. I ****DO NOT**** want hate comments left right and centre. If you see any historical, religious, scientific or geographical inaccuracies, feel free to point them out but be friendly. **

**Stay Awesome!**


	2. Chapter 1: Life

Chapter One: Life

Professor David Samuels was one of the most prestigious scientists in the entire country, he was one of the best at Chemistry . Though he was only half way through his twenties, he was seen as one of Britain's greatest scientists of all time.

He had grew up with an old friend called Kevin Yeager, an excellent Historian and palaeontologist and fell in love with his sister; Elizabeth. The two had been together for two years now, and were slowly growing apart as David became more and more obsessed with his work. He had became fascinated with the way oxygen behaves under radiation, and what would happen to a living organism if he were to replace oxygen atoms with something else, say...mercury. He had tried to create a catalyst which transformed Oxygen atoms and Ions by splitting them, but before a chain reaction which would cause a nuclear explosion could happen, bring them back together in a different combination of protons, neutrons and electrons.

/ Manchester, United Kingdom, Present Day...

Kevin Yeager awoke and looked round his home before going over to his computer checking the Emails, he went onto his account and logged on. He had not received the message he had been long awaiting. Instead, he had gotten an Email from his sister, Elizabeth. He opened it and read what she had typed.

_Hi, go on the internet, BBC news. A container ship just went down an hur go, no explanation yet._

_btw, just got back from the cinema, Me and Harry had an awesome time. thanks for sending us the tickets. sorry you couldn't come._

_luv u._

He smiled at the message before clicking on the BBC News link at the bottom of ther page. he groaned as he waited for the page to load. Kevin widened his eyes at the page when it displayed the latest broadcast.

**_Cargo Ship Destroyed! no explanation! _**

_Earlier yesterday evening, the cargo hauler Destiny Rising disappeared, after a survivor was found, the ship was reported destroyed by "a bright flash"_

_The survivor; Martin Sampson, was found on an improvised floatation device made from a part of the Destiny Risings' deck. He was found unconscious, but after waking, he went into an extreme meltdown due to Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. He claimed that a bright flash destroyed the ship, and that he heard some kind of monster roar._

_Mr Sampson returned home on Holy Island__earlier this morning only to be swarmed by press. His theory that some kind of large animal blew up the boat was met with scepticism by both reporters and townspeople alike. _

_Holy Islands' local Priest, Father Thomas Rogerson, said this to our reporter. "Martin grew up in a Catholic family, and has always been a man of God until today. he spoke to me of madness, that a giant beast blew up the ship. He described the beast as it were the Devil himself, eyes intent of evil and a blood chilling roar. I have no idea whether to believe him or not..."_

Kevin frowned at the story, thinking about how could something like that possibly happen. The possibility of a living, breathing monster intrigued him, because all kinds off strange life lived not far below the surface, but then again, why wouldn't it have been sighted before? He climbed out of his chair and left his office, going to his car. Kevin pulled out his phone, calling his fellow palaeontologist, Dr Thompson. "Hey, Matt. Look, I need your help on something. I'm going to Holy Island to interview that survivor, Mr Sampson, you wanna come?"

"Sure! I can't make it today, but I can get there tomorrow, is that alright?" The man responded, "of course, see you there." Kevin started the cars' engine and reversed the silver BMW off of the driveway before heading for his office.

**A/N: Fans of Attack On Titan may recognise a familiar surname in this story, but the characters in this Fanfic are in no way related to Those in said anime. If you research the original 1954 Godzilla film, the main characters here have the same initials of that of the classic characters, IE: Kevin Yeager, KY Kyeoeh Yamane**

**Stay Awesome!**


	3. Chapter 2: Another Ship

Chapter Two: Another Ship

"That film was great. look, sorry, I've got to get to work, see you later, Elizabeth." Harry said as he ran down the street to his car.

He managed to get to his office in time, bursting through the doors of the New Leaf Shipping Company headquarters. Harry darted across the building to his office, where he entered and sat down in front of his computer.

Meanwhile...

The Bingo King was a fairly large fishing boat, it rocked up and down on the choppy North Sea, bering thrown side to side by the colossal waves. "Sir! We're almost home, we're passing where the Destiny went down yesterday!" One of the crew called across the bridge to the captain, who stood at the wheel of the boat, steering it through the storm.

"Got something on radar, sir! IO think we're home!" someone else called over. The captain ordered someone else to man the wheel as he inspected the radar. "That's not possible..." he stared at the monstrous blip on the radar. "it can't be land...its' moving towards us...Turn the boat arou-" he never finished his sentence as the Bingo violently exploded, the remains slowly sank below the dark waves as the culprit quickly disappeared...

/

"Yo! the Bingo's just went off the board, she's gone, sir!" Harry called out to his boss, pointing to where the fishing vessel had just been on his live shipping map on the computer screen. His boss was lookig over his shoulder at the missing ship almost instantly, "how the fu-" he trailed off. "Get the RLNI, we'll need them to inspect the area. thats' two bloody ships...people are gonna want to know."

Within minutes, people rioted outside of th office block, begging for more information. "What happened?!" people screamed, "I want to know where my son is!" Another desperate person shouted as the Chief of Maritime Safety got out of his car and went into the building. Police officers stood outside, pushing away protestors who tried to force their way into the building. "Alright, I want to know what the hell is going on, why are our ships disappearing, people?!" the Boss shouted across the office as frantic workers rushed about, handing over files, printouts and forms.

"Sir, I think the best option is to try and find out what happened from that guy, um. Mr Sampson I think he was called, you know, that survivor from Holy Island?" Harry asked. "good thinking, I'll have a helicopter there ASAP, Harry, stay here, you're in charge till I get back." and the man quickly left.


End file.
